vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Northern Lights= |-|Frost Maiden= |-|Valkyrie= |-|Get Served= Summary Valkyries, the elite and angelic warriors of the Nordic Pantheon, are as beautiful and dangerous as a midnight winter storm. Yet their queen, Freya, so irresistibly desirable, so uncompromising in warfare, make the Valkyries seem nothing more than plain paper dolls. She’s the object of desire for every God, every man, and the envy of every woman. Even the Frost Giants crave her for their own, often devising devious plans to trick or force her into marriage. But Freya is proud and strong, with the cunning to escape her enemies and ruthlessly retaliate. Every rose bears thorns, but this one wields swords. Were it up to her, Freya would have little to do with blood and blades. Her name literally means “the lady,” and none of more worthy of the title. She adores bright flowers, pleasant company, and the sweet lilt of a sad love song. She’s sensual and amorous, invoked by worshipers seeking to bear a child or find a lover. Ruler of the realm of Sessrumnir, a place much like Valhalla, where the souls of dead warriors spend eternity, Freya provides comfort and bliss to the fallen. Once, Freya was married to the mysterious and elusive God, Od. Immediately following their wedding, Od went on a journey to distant and inhospitable lands. So long was he gone the Gods presumed him dead. Distraught and heartbroken, Freya spilled tears of gold and searched the globe for him. Finally, she discovered him ship-wrecked and twisted into a hideous sea monster. Melancholy but loyal, she stayed and comforted him. Though one night, while she slept, a daring hunter slew the beast Od had become. Moved by Freya’s utter despair, the Gods agreed to allow Od into Sussrumnir, despite the fact he had not died in battle, so he and Freya could remain together forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Freya, Queen of the Valkyries Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Norse Goddess, Goddess of Love, Fertility, Gold, War and Death, Queen of the Valkyries Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Magic, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can project light, imbue it into her sword and create wings made of light), Can temporary grant herself Invulnerability, Absorption, Healing, Necromancy (As the Goddess of Death), Flight, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than the other Valkyries combined. Is comparable to Odin and is one of the strongest Norse Gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Odin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Can harm the likes of Odin) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Via power-scaling with Odin) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Unknown, possibly Stellar Standard Equipment: Her Sword, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a Norse Deity. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mystic Warrior:' Freya’s Melee Basic Attacks heal her for 6% of her Maximum Mana per successful hit. Freya’s Ranged Basic Attacks and abilities heal her for 2% of her Maximum Health per successful hit up to once per shot. *'Northern Lights:' Freya empowers her weapon making the next Basic Attack that hits an enemy within the next 5 seconds deal bonus magical damage in an area around each enemy hit. Enemies hit by the explosion are slowed for 2s. Minions take half damage from the explosion. Gods take 25% damage from any explosion damage after the first. *'Aurora Blade:' Freya can switch between empowering her Melee attacks or shooting pass-through Ranged Basic Attacks that stop on gods. Both her Melee and Ranged Basic Attacks gain bonus Magical Damage. Ranged Basic Attacks do not deal bonus Magical Damage to minions. While toggled on, each Ranged Basic Attack drains Mana. *'Banish:' At her ground target location, Freya banishes her enemies into the air for a short time. The enemies can't be hit or take action while in the air. *'Valkyrie's Discretion:' Freya uses her Cloak of Feathers to fly above the battlefield where she fires down blasts of magical damage up to 4 times while flying. Freya can't be hit when at full ascension and can cancel it anytime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Sword Users Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters